Jak VI
by Shadow Koga
Summary: Takes place after JakX but picks up where Jak3 left off After the Dark Maker War ended the thought peace had retuned but all that peace but would be taken away when a new Darkness threatens.
1. Chapter 1

The Grand Prix was over and everyone including Jak where finally having some much needed downtime. THe had all gone seperate ways Aslien and Torn went back to Haven to see that nothing was changing, and Kiera also went back saying that she was going to work as a mechinic again. Sig went back to Spargus as King had had responsibility he had to up hold to the city.

himself decided to go back to Spargus feeling the ties stronger then ever. Sure it had only been two years since Damas's death and the Dark Makers War ended still Jak couldn't shake the feeling that somthing was off. As he walked thoug the streets of Spargus he had to admit it was nice to have the wasteland city at peace. Approching the gun turrent that over looked the sea he saw a girl about his age stadning there. "Hey haven't seen you around before." Jak said getting her attention. She saw him out of the corner of her eye. "I just got here see I'm a travler." The girl said giving a friendly smile. "hey wait a tick aren't you Mr. Hero?" She asked curiously making Jak give her a look Mr. Hero really?

"Um my name's Jak if that's what you mean." He told her rubbing the bac k of his neck awkardly. "Oh so Jak's your name, heh sorry bout that it's just I've heard a lot about what you did." She told him.

What he did oh she must be referring to him ending the Dark Maker war. Thinking about that brought back painful memories. "Yeah I stopped those monsters..." Jak said remebering Damas's last words.

"Save the people Jak...the need you..."

Jak fell silent after that and the girl could see that bringing up the Dark Maker's was a tender subject. "I'm sorry didn't mean to bring up anything." The girl said havign Jak look her in the eye. "Mind if I ask you something?" Jak asked quickly changing the subject. "Yeah?" She asked.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Arisa Novak, Mr. Hero." She said with a grin. "Arisa Novak? and my name's Jak not Mr. Hero." Jak said with a laugh.

Looking at her Arisadidn't seem like the wastelander type and it made him question why she was even here to begin with. "So um what are you doing Spargus?" Jak asked. "Like I said I;m a travler."

A travler? But she didn't even have a gunstaff so how was she gonna make it in the desert city? Before he could ask her why she cose to come to the city of Spargus she had started walking away. "Sorry I gotta get going see ya around, Jak." Arisa said with a wave. As Jak watched her walk away there was somthing that he felt about her. "it's probably nothing." Jak said but still had a feeling that he couldn't shake.


	2. Chapter 2

"He really is the hero everyone talks about." Arisa thought as she walked though the streets.

It was only part truth that she was a travler but the real reason why she was in Spargus was anything but simple. "Why am I thinking bout that?" Arisa thought as she walked to one of the many latters that were in the nooks of the buildings. Climbing up the latter she could see to the gun turrent. "The Dark Makers…" Two years had past since the Dark Makers wherer destroyed but still something bothered her about them even though the where gone.

Mean while in New Haven: the city had a very off feeling. "What the… what is that?" Torn thought examining the moniter, it look to be a being of Dark Eco. "That couldn't be…" he said. "No way that's impossible Jak took out the Dark Makers." He said to himself as Ashlien walked into the HQ. "Something wrong?" she asked seeing a worried look on Torn's face. "Yeah there is." He said still looking at the moniter. "See that, it's a being of Dark Eco."

Ashlien didn't say anything as she was also taken back by this. "Guess we picked a lousy time to take a vacation from the city." Torn said walking away from the moniter. "I'll go out and see what that thing is… call Jak and tell em' to get over here." Torn said exiting the building the HQ.

"This isn't anything like a Dark Maker." Torn said walking out getting a shocked to see that the being was right outside the base. "What are eco beings like you doing in the city?" He asked approaching the beast only it was far from being reasonable. The beast attacked Torn without a word. It was easy for the first wave but afterwards it was like nothing that he had ever seen.

"That's enough." A voice said as a firgue appeard out of Dark Eco. "Well thank you for providing me with some entertainment." As the firgue got closer Torn saw a man with with a cloak of Dark Eco. "You gotta be kiddin that's what you call entertainment? Ya nearly took out this part of Haven." Torn said putting his gun back in the holster. The man didn't seem to be phased. Torn looked the man over from where he stood, who was this guy? He didin't look like the Baron or Kor but there was this feeling about him that made Torn put himself on high alert. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm known simply by Alder." Was all he said before a Dark beast formed behind, and attacked. "Well that's dissapointing." Alder said as he went to stand above Torn. "It seems that you aren't the man I thought you where." Alder said dissapointed.

The man he thought he was? Was Alder talking about him or…? "What a shame I guess I'll have to continue my search." Alder said as he walked away from Torn who stood. "Wait a damn minute just who are you looking for?" Torn asked being blocked by Dark Beasts. "There is no need in telling you anything." Alder said as the Dark beast attacked Torn on spot. While the beast attacked Torn he didn't see Alder escaped though a Dark Eco portal, even though Alder had escaped The Dark Beast continued their attack on the HQ.

Ashlien looked out the base window seeing Torn defending the HQ. "By this point I'm going to be to late." She said taking the communicator. "Jak this is Ashlien, there's an attack on the Freedom League by some kind of Eco beast, and I need you to get here as fast as you can." She said into the com after that quickly sending the message. Ashlien made her way to the otuside of the building to join the fight. "I'm here." She said standing back to Torn fighting off the Dark Beast. "Yeah did you get in touch with Jak?" He wondered attacking one of the Dark Beast. "I sent him a message." Ashlien informed as she defended from a Dark Maker. "I just hope I wasn't too late."

"_Jak this is Ashlien, there's an attack on the Freedom League by some kind of Eco beast, I need you get her as fast as you can." _

Arisa heard the message as Jak passed by the building. "It's probably nothing…" She said trying to convince herself that it was just a normal attack by a group of metal heads but no she couldn't shake a feeling that it was something to do with why she was in Spargus. "Just forget about it the whole reason I'm here was to escape that." Arisa said seeing Jak walk off to the entrance of the city. "Then again I guess if what happens there it would be becaues of me."

She went to the the entrance.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind her. "Sorry was I interupting on something?" She said turning seeing that it was Jak. "No, just thought you were someone else." Jak told her as he went to the desert entrance, the doors opened having Jak walk to the cruzer that was parked in the wasteland. He didn't say anything there was something that made Jak's essecense give off some sort of Dark Eco possibly becaues of what was happening in Haven City. Arisa followed but didn't approach the cruzer looking at her sand Cruzer that she parked next to the gate it wasn't enough to get her to Haven City, She saw the cruzer starting up as the back closed before it was fully off the ground Arisa ran to the cruzer and jumped onto it hange oto the back as it made it's way to Haven City.

"Guess I have no choice…"


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long for the cruzer to arrive in Haven before it landed Arisa jumped off into the water and swam to the latter of the main walk way. "Just hope this was a good idea." She thought climbing the latter to the main walk way of the city. As she walked the streets of the city it didn't appear hostile that was until gunshots where heard not to far off where she was.

"All in groups in the surrounding area approach with caution as the creatures appear hostile."

The intercom formed the city as members of the freedom League could be seen walking towards the aear where said creature was located. Arisa followed them to where this creature was. "What the heck is…?" Arisa asked seeing the beast that appeared to be of Dark Eco but wasn't a Dark Maker. The beast saw the members as well as Arisa and attacked them. "Don't just stand there attack man!" One of the guards said as he shot at the beast only to enrage it. Arisa stood next to the wall trying to not give attention to her but it wasn't working, For the Freedom League it was all but hopeful as the where all being whiped out by the Dark Beast, as the Dark Beast finished the last of the Freedom League it's eyes where set on Arisa. "Heh easy does it big fella." She said backing up taking the knife that was tucked away in her back pocket to defend herself.

As the beast approached her Arisa quickly thought on the subject how was knives suppose to defend her when the Dark Beast took out a whole slue of Freedom League members who had guns. Before the Dark Beast had a chance a gunshot off the side fired and hit the beast directly. "Thank you…" Arisa sighed with relief as she saw it to be Jak.

By some unknown rage Jak transfomed into his Dark Eco form and slammed the Beast with so much force that it made the whole area shake. When the beast was finally down he transformed out of the the form. "What was that thing?" Jak asked liked the others who had seen the creatures. "Who knows but thinks for the back up." Arisa said getting his attention. "Don't mention it I just want to know why those things where…" Jak said seeing that it was Arisa. "I'm starting to think you're following me, Arisa." Jak said seeing her standing behind him. "No nothing like that I just got a feeling that something was wrong here so I…" She was cut off by the grown shaking. "You can explain later, right now we need to get out of here." Jak said as he ran out of the area with Arisa following.

The two went to the Naughty Ottsel.

Tess was the first to see Jak and Arisa walking into the bar. "Oh hi, Daxter Jak is here." She annouced as the two walked to the back.

"Wow they really are two ottsels." Arisa thought

"It's about time you got here, with all those Dark Eco things running around I wasn't sure how long I could keep this place protected." Daxter said coming from behind the bar and jumping onto of the bar next to Tess. "Hey hold on a sec, whos the girl?" He asked with interested. "Arisa Novak's the name." She answered with a smile. "Yeah and I met her in Spargus, anyway Daxter have those Dark Eco Beast been around for long?" Jak asked. "Not for long but it's like the think the own this town or something." Daxter answered. "Then why are they causing so much destrustion?" Jak thought and moments later he walked to the door of the bar. "Hey hold on there big guy." Daxter said following Jak out of the bar leaving Arisa and Tess the only ones left in the bar.

Arisa stood there for a moment thinking that she should follow Jak. "Huh I wish Daxter would be more careful." Tess sighed. "Well it's not like he isn't with someone trusting after all he is with Mr. her… I mean Jak." Arisa said with a reasurring smile in which Tess return. "Your right what am I worrying about? Anyways those two are always running after adventure so I should expect it." Tess said. Arisa didn't answer she only walked to the entrance of the bar.

Arisa walked out of the bar and into the open area of the walkway.

She didn't really know where to go, after all the only reason she was here was following a feeling that she had. "Going on a feeling isn't going to get me anywhere…" Arisa thought walking the walkway.

Walking towards the next section of the city, leading to the Freedom League, there where a massive amount of Dark Eco containers that where spread thoughout the area. "Why are all these here?" Arisa thought walking to one of the containers before seeing one of the Dark Eco Beast with someone.

"I told you to have these spread though the whole city not just here! Now how shall I find him?" Alder exclaimed as the beast took one of the containers into a Dark Eco portal that went to another section. "It is useless to have those beast if the can't even follow a simple order." Alder said as he put his hand into the file of Dark Eco. "But it shall be worth it when he comes to save these people just like time and time again." He finished taking back his hand to reveal a claw of pure Dark Eco.

Arisa heard everything from behind one of the walls. "He's gonna use the containers to lead out Jak?" she thought seeing that Alder was walking right past her, feeling the Dark Eco.

She needed to get out of the area and to where ever Jak was. Arisa started walking the other way of the section.

It wasn't long before she could see the tower of the Freedom League. "That's gotta be where he was goin'." She said with a sigh of relief. Even though she wasn't out of the battle zone yet it still was a relief in knowing that it was close.

"I'm starting to think that all this is useless." One of the freedom League soldiers said that past her as she walked by. Arisa walk on expecting to have a run in with one of the Dark Eco Beast but surprisingly nothing. "Is this becaues of those containers?" Thinking that was a little too soon for a crash was heard not to far off.

Jak wasn't far off fighting his way though. "What do these things want with a dump of Haven anyway?" Daxter said as Jak shot at one of the beast. "It's not the creatures I'm wondering about." Jak told him as he walked on. "More like who's leading them." He said coming up to another taking it out with ease.


	4. Chapter 4

A container of Dark Eco was near and Jak could feel it surging. With Daxter jumping off his shoulder he made his way over to the container. "That's a barrier of…" Daxter said being cut off by Jak. "Dark Eco… Dax get to the freedom League I'll meet you there." Jak told Daxter

Seeing that Daxter had gone on he felt a rage surge though him becaues of the Dark Eco… becaues of what it did to him… becaues of that damn Baron Praxis. "It's been three years since then and I'm still thinking about it?" Jak said aloud thinking that no one was around to hear him. "So you really are the one that Baron experimented on." A voice said from behind. He turned cautiously. "Who's askin?" Jak asked seeing Alder. "Alder, I've been looking for the man that can channel every type of Eco." Alder told him saying the word eco evily. Jak only looked at him every type of Eco? It wasn't that special to channel eco if you went far event you could find a sage that could channel a single type except two types…

"I've seem to have caught you off guard." Alder said seeing the look of confusion on Jak's face. "I mean to find the one the call Mar." He said with a smirk. This guy was looking for Mar? Jak wasn't going to question that sensing the flow of Dark eco surging off Alder's cloak. "So all of this..." Jak said motioning to the containers full of Dark Eco. "Was your sick plan of luring me out, that it?" He asked taking it as a threat. "Oh no it's something much bigger then that…" Alder told him before he was cut off.

A Eco beast came into the area. "Found this." The beast told Alder showing that it had caught Arisa. "Well, well I come looking for Mar but find the Eco Prodigy of the the Desert." Alder said. With what Alder said and seeing Arisa being caught by that beast made him interested in the girl. "Eco Prodigy?" He thought as Alder went closer to Arisa. "Dis you really think you could escape?" Alder said as he placed a gentle hand on Arisa cheek only to have her jerk away from him. "If you found me then what's the use of her?" Jak asked with interersted having Arisa shoot a glance in his direction. "This girl is an eco channeler… but she's noware near you're quality."

Hearing those words aloud made her goal of escaping her past seem hopeless now. She kept her gaze towards Jak. Seeing it he felt a need to transform into his Dark form that happened instantly. "So you did make a connection with him after all didn't you?" Alder asked her as he made an portal of Dark Eco appear making the Dark Beast follow him into the portal letting go of Arisa. Alder didn't say a word just giving a smirk towards Jak as he guarded Arisa in his Dark form.

He transformed back to normal and gave Arisa a look before walking on towards the Freedom League. She followed him after all she did owe him a explanation. "Thank's for that back there." Arisa said nervously. "You don't have to apologize I just want to know one thing." Jak said as the apporached the HQ."What did he mean by you being a eco prodigy?" Jak asked as he turned to face her. "That's hard to explain…" Arisa said trailing off and walking away from him. "Then start explaining." Jak said as he took ahold of her arm making her stay. "Huh fine… Truth is I was born in that desert you now as Spargus." Arisa told him honestly. "You were born in Spargus?" Jak asked curiously. "Not in the city." She said bitterly not making eye contact with him.

Jak just looked at her now knowing that she was from the desert of Spargus. If she was from Spargus wouldn't Damas or Sig know anything about her?

Jak's grip on her arm loosened allowing her to escape his grasp. "I don't wanna get any deeper into the reason I left let's just leave it at that… You can be settled with that can't ya?" Arisa asked not looking at him but somehow Jak could feel something from her. "Yeah I can… still though why'd he call you an eco prodigy?" Jak asked making Arisa cringe at that. "Becaues I can…" Arisa said with Jak not noticing a Dark beast from behind having her transmit a wave of her own eco powers into the beast making it vanish into a bright light. "Satisfied?" Arisa asked having only a surprised look at Jak's face. "Surprised is more like it I thought I was the only who could…" Jak said being cut of by her. "Control Eco, Yeah that's the reason he called me a Eco Prodigy."

After Arisa told him the truth, she thought it would be better off for her to just leave the city. "Wait a minute." Jak said stopping her. "Look reguardless of what that Alder guy has on you Don't you think it would be better if you came with me to the Freedom League HQ?" Jak asked making her face him. "You'd be safer plus with that Eco ability of yours it would help with what ever Alder is planning." Jak offered. Go with him to the Freedom League? Arisa didn't give him an answer. The area wasn't being attack right now. "Just follow me to the Freedom League then." Jak said answering for her as if in a trance she followed him.

Following him to the freedom league wasn't a bad idea but what if there was another run in with Alder? More of what she was trying to escape would just keep returning to her. When the two got there the saw that the place had been taken by those dark eco beasts the only thing was they weren't there now. "This was the work of those things…" Jak said noticing that Arisa had fallen to her knees. "Did something happen?" He asked as she weakly stood. "It's fine…" Arisa said as she walked past him towards the elevator that led to the HQ. "Aren't you gonna go up?" She asked completely changing her tone. Jak walked towards the elevator having it open the two stood in silence as the elavator went up. Jak noticed that Arisa was trembling a little. "Why is she shaking, is it becaues of what happened with Alder?" He thought as the elavator door opened. Seeing that Torn, Ashlien, and Daxter where there. "Good to see you showed." Torn said seeing him walking towards the center table. "Sorry but there was a little trouble getting here."

Arisa stood by the door in silence as Jak and the others talked about what was happening to Haven. As she stood there it made her feel uneasy even though Jak had offered her to follow him to the HQ that didn't mean the others would see it as he did.

"You brought the girl with you too?" Arisa heard Daxter say as the he looked at her. "What girl?" Ashlien asked having Daxter point in the direction of Arisa. She timidly waved in their direction. "What made you bring a kid with you Jak?" Ashlien asked curious as to why he would bring a stranger to the HQ. Jak didn't say anything how was he suppose to tell them that she was a eco prodigy that Alder knew somehow. After a moment of silence Arisa walked to join them. "My name's Arisa Novak." She introduced herself to the three of them. Jak and Daxter seem to be okay with her there but as for Torn and Ashlien it was the complete oppisite. "A guy named Alder threatens the city and here a kid is with a eco vibe to her sorry but I'm not buyin that you just followed Jak here." Torn said inspecting Arisa over along with Ashlien who was glaring at her. "One of those eco beasts brought her to Alder when he confronted me." Jak told the two. "If that's true then fine she can stay but only one condition." Torn said looking at Jak. "She's to be under your watch till we can get this figured out."

Hearing this Arisa shook her head as she walked away from the four of them. "This isn't gonna work…" She thought as the told her to stop but she kept walking. "I don't know what you told that kid but there's no way she can stay here this is a war zone not some damn day care." Torn told Jak.

Outside of the HQ Arisa was going back to the desert maybe she could find somewhere else to go. "Yeah like that's gonna work." She thought as she got on a zoomer and drove off. It was nice for Jak wanting to help her out but seeing that the others didn't seem to see it like he did it was best for her to go back to the desert. Driving though the streets towards the cruzer she saw the aftermath of the Dark Beasts. "…" She couldn't take the sight of it. Driving by the Naughtly Ottsel Tess saw Arisa as she drove to the cruzer that took people to Spargus. "Wonder why she's not with the others?" Tess thought curiously.

Arisa parked the zoomer and went to the back of the cruzer that opened up for it's passenger. "Back to the desert for me then…" She thought as she sat down on the bench with the back going up.

Back at the Freedom League Jak was still talking with the the two. "Look Jak reguardless of what happened to her that doesn't mean we can trust her." Ashlien told him. "Yeah caues you just assumed that she was with Alder." Jak told her feeling rage. Ashlien and Torn gave each other a look before speaking. "How bout this we take command of the fight in the city while you go back to Spargus and see if you can find anything that might be the reason for this." Torn said turning his back to Jak. Without answering Jak walked out of the HQ with Daxter following. "You really think that was the right choice?" Ashlien asked as Torn just smirk. "We don't have time to worry bout some kid."


End file.
